A Sidekick's point of View a Persona 3 FES story
by Sonic103
Summary: Brad Koutei is just a regular boy who moved to Japan with his best friend Josh. The two plan on having a regular year at their new school. Until...things happen. (This story is being co-written with Me and Jthegildedsword)


The screeching of the train awoke me from the deep sleep I was in. I look around, all I see is my Best Friend Joshua staring out the window. The blasting in my ear was starting to bring pain to my ear drums, so I pulled out the headphones that were connected to my Ipod. I had forgotten that I had them there. I tap Josh on the shoulder, and he turned to me.

"Dude…do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked him. He shrugged and went back to looking at the window. I sighed. Josh liked to zone out a lot. He would stare out a window and wouldn't give a care in the world. I realized my legs were killing me, so I stood up. I look around the train. There wasn't anybody on there. _'that's weird.'_ I thought. _'I thought there were other people on the train.'_ the train had finally halted to a stop, so Josh and I collected our things.

You see, we had just flew here from America. Our parents thought it'd be nice to send us to japan for our remaining high school years. Don't ask me why, I had no idea.

Anyways, the train doors opened, and Josh stepped out of the train. I had my bag in hand, and I look around. There were coffins all over the place, and there was blood on a sign. "Uh…Josh, where the hell are we?" I asked curiously. He just shrugged and kept walking. I stepped out of the train, and walked towards the nearest coffin. It looked like it was made of stone…weird.

"Hey Brad, would ya hurry the hell up?" he half shouted. He then pulled out his MP3 player, and grumbled about it being dead. I checked my Ipod, and I saw it wasn't working either. I sighed. I guess it had been a while since I passed out, since I recalled it being fully charged. The two of us walking down the street, seeing more weird coffins and such. We then approached the dorm we would be living in for four years.

"Well, this is it." Josh said. The two of us headed inside. As it turned out, the lights were actually on, unlike the rest of the city.

"Whew. It's been a long day. I'm gonna head to bed, provided that I find the right room." I say, starting to walk towards a staircase, when we hear a voice speak out.

"Stop!" the voice cried. It was coming from my right. We turn to face a small boy. He looked at us with large, funny eyes. He had weird clothing too, like he was a prison escapee. He gave us a little smile. "Hello. I've been waiting for you." the mysterious boy said. He then pulled out a long document out of thin air. "I need you to sign this contract," he said. "it just says you accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff." he said in the most suspicious possible way. The boy pulled out a pen and handed it to Josh. I pull Josh away from the boy.

"Josh, don't you find this kid a little….weird?" I ask. He looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, he's the only person we've seen since we've gotten here, he's creepy, and what was it? Oh yeah. HE PULLED A DOCUMENT OUT OF THIN AIR." I reasoned. He shrugged.

"Bro, you need to live a little. Besides, if this is just some sick joke, there's no harm done." he said. He pulled himself back towards the kid. He then signed the contract.

"Josh…Maindo…" he said as he finished writing his name. the kid took the pen back, and he looked at me, expecting me to step forward. I sighed, and signed the contract.

"Brad…Koutei…" I said while signing. The child chuckled, and rolled up the contract, making it disappear. The kid then disappeared. "I have a bad feeling about this." I said. Suddenly, there was some noise coming from the stairs. A girl appeared, holding a gun. She pointed it, right at me.

"Who's there?!" the girl asked. My eyes widened. _'oh crap!'_ I thought. A couple thousand things went through my mind at that moment. One was, "wow, that girl is kinda hot." two, "I think my breath kinda stinks," and three, "WHAT THE F*CK?! THIS GIRL IS GONNA KILL ME!"

The girl pointed a little at Josh, but when I tried to take a step back, she pointed it at me again. I was really nervous, thinking death was about to be brought upon me by a crazy girl. She looked like she was about to pull the trigger when I heard a female voice shout "Takeba, stop!" the girl turned around, and a girl walked down the stairs. A girl with dark red hair and the most beautiful face I'd ever seen look back at me. The crazy girl smiled and nodded. She put her gun away into her pocket. I was still kind of nervous, not trusting either of the girls. I took a couple steps back, and then hid behind Josh. Josh gave me an ugly look and stepped away from me. I sighed. It was really embarrassing…

Suddenly, the lights outside flickered on, and both my Ipod and Josh's MP3 player started blaring out music again. The two of us stood side by side, defense more than anything else.

"I didn't expect for you two to get here so late." the red haired girl said, smiling. "So, Josh Maindo and Bradley Koutei, was it?"

"What are they doing here?" the girl with the gun asked.

"Well, this is only a temporary arrangement. Soon, they'll be moved to a room in the boy's dorm." she replied. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo." she said, stretching her hand out towards us. I reached my hand out to shake it, before Josh interrupted me.

"Kirijo? As in…The Kirijo Group? You're one of the most successful businesses in the world!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah." Mitsuru said. "And this is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring. Just like you guys."

"Oh….hey." Yukari said sheepishly.

"Hey," I replied this time. "Why exactly do you have a gun?" I was kind of curious.

"Well-" she started, her face showing how scared she was. "It's sorta like a hobby-"

"You're hobby is collecting guns?" I asked.

"Well, not a hobby…" she continued. Mitsuru then chimed in.

"You know how it is these days…it's for self defense." I highly doubted that a couple teenage Americans were going to do too much damage to a-…never mind. "It's not a real gun of course." she said.

"Then uh, why is she carrying it around then?" I asked. She didn't bother to answer. But as long as I wasn't getting a bullet to the head, I guess I was okay.

"Your things have already been brought up to your rooms. Just go ahead. You're on the second floor on the end of the hall." Mitsuru said. After she said that, I realized just how tired I really was. Yukari chimed in.

"I'll take you there." she said. The three of us then walked up the staircase onto the second floor. We walked down the hall and faced two doors right across from it.

"Well, this is it! It's kind of easy to remember, it being on the end of the hallway." Yukari said happily. "Here's your keys," she said, handing us both our room keys. "make sure you don't lose them, or you'll never hear the end of it." she said. I nodded, and walked into my room. I heard Josh and Yukari talk for a little while, and then silence. I slid under the covers of my bed and began to fall asleep almost instantly. I soon succumbed to fatigue, and passed out.

**Hey! It's Sonic103 here with another story! This is something new for me, because I usually don't write games like this…but I'm doing a co-write with Jthegildedsword. check out his version on his channel…well, when he posts it at least.**


End file.
